


Food

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a huge difference between Cordy and Buffy, it is shown by food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

Title: Food  
Category: Romance  
Summary: There is a huge difference between Cordy and Buffy, it is shown by food  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made we am just poor.  
Feedback: Yes please!

The blood was warm to the touch, he felt it smoothly run down his throat and quench his thirst. A smile appeared while staring at the woman who had made it for him. Cordy. The warm loving woman who had creatively experimented with his blood, someone who accepted him for who he was.

That smile soon vanished as his gaze landed on his first love, Buffy. The disgust in the petite blonde's eyes was easy to read but that didn't matter anymore. This small band of misfits had found a family with each other differences and all, so as long as Angel had them by his side there was nothing that they couldn't get through together.

The End


End file.
